Sky Captain Meet Sky Princess
by hydra350
Summary: This follows through with movie but it begins with Joe 'Sky Captain' Sullivan in the Manchurian Prison Camp.  He meets a girl called Princess.   Dex/OFC
1. Chapter 1

Sky Captain; Meet Sky Princess

Hydra_350

Disclaimer: Sky Captain and all affiliations do not belong to me. All I own is Princess.

This follows through with movie but it begins with Joe 'Sky Captain' Sullivan in the Manchurian Prison Camp. He meets a girl called Princess. They become friends then they become partners in crime. Lastly Frankie Cook breaks Joe out but what about Princess?

Dex/OFC

Prelude:

Allow me to introduce myself. They call me Princess. Wish I could give you an honest to GOD name, but seeing I was born in the Manchurian Prison Camp I got stuck with the name Princess. Born into captivity like some damn animal! Like an animal they trained me. To do what, you might ask? Well seeing as I was a child a little girl at that; I was trained to steal things from pockets. The guards at the Camp sent me to places all over the country. I always received a picture of the intended target and took what was in their pockets. Now I know what you're thinking; how did I know the Camp Guards weren't using these objects to kill thousands of innocent people? Simple: I didn't, at least I got outside of that crappy rat hole. Although sometimes I would 'accidentally' drop a note about what had happened. I never liked taking orders like some dog so I tried rebelling any way I could. After childhood I had grown into a teenager. The Prison Guards realized that after I lost my innocent looking face they decided to put me to better use. Better meaning personal entertainment, I'll let you use your imagination for that. I can't even think of that without shuddering. Still, I couldn't work out as that! Seems my prior talents for nabbing things got me in trouble a lot. Instead of entertaining the gentlemen I was told to, I stole anything that wasn't tied down. This went on for a long time before I was caught by the guards. They branded me for that. Now I have an impressive tattoo on my right back shoulder. Of course it looks neat and all, but in Manchurian the symbol means 'Shame'.

The old guy down the way said I had been in here since he had brought in. His name was Shifty, though the poor guy thought his name was Shifty I'm sure it wasn't. After 25 years in a place like this I think the man has lost whatever passed for a brain. I did the calculations (thanks to the scientist that was held here one time) Shifty had been here for 25 years which would mean I'm either 24, 25, or 26 years of age. I kind of miss that scientist; I can't even remember the man's name. He helped me learn how to read, and do math equations.

It wasn't until another year when my life inside this Prison Camp took an interesting turn. Who would have thought that the scruffy man being thrown into the cell next to mine would make such an enormous impact in my future? I remember the man sitting up and straightening his leather jacket on his shoulders back to its original position. I couldn't help myself and asked what his name was. The man looked at me in surprise, probably because I was a female in the prison camp. He answered softly, hell I almost couldn't hear him.

"Captain Joe Sullivan 'Her Majesty's Royal Air Force…" Then he asked my name and I replied.

"They just call me Princess." He looked at me with a kind of quiet sadness and nodded in acceptance.


	2. 3 months to 6 months

After a week had passed with Joe as my neighbor we had talked about how we both ended up in this damnable place.

"My girlfriend Polly Perkins." Joe admitted quietly and I had looked over at him oddly.

"Don't quite follow you…"

"She's a reporter; I think she sabotaged my plane so she could get a picture of the head guy in his bathrobe…"

"always a relationship killer huh?" I asked and he gave me a sad smirk.

"What about you princess? How did you get here?"

"I've always been here." I looked away when Joe gave me a perplexed look. "I was born here." I could see Joe's face fall in the corner of my eye. "I don't even know where I'm from…"

"You've never noticed that we sound alike?" Joe asked and I thought about it and nodded.

"That is odd. Where are you from? Maybe I am from there to."

"Well Princess you're probably from Britain, or Wales."

Three months Joe and I had become good acquaintances. I once heard somebody say that friends were a bad thing to have. If you have acquaintances and they die then it hurts less. Poor Joe had been through the wringer a few times. He was gone when I woke up one morning and heard the guards talking to each other. Seems they were asking Joe about whereabouts of some guy named Frankie. I didn't a chance to see him that day because the guards had collected me at noontime.

"Time to prove your worth." They had said to me with a sneer. "You no steal items this time!" The taller one warned me and escorted me to a hidden room. Seems they still thought that I wouldn't steal objects from the gentleman I was supposed to be 'entertaining.' I received a couple welts to the back for taking the man's pocket-watch. They escorted me back to my hole in the wall.

Even five hallways away from my cell I could hear Joe Sullivan raising holy hell. Yeah I think he realized I wasn't in the next cell when they tossed him back in. He also knew what the guards tried to make me do. He hated that thought and became quite verbal anytime they had tried to make me entertain.

"Where the bloody hell is she?" There came an angry yell from down the hallway. I remember rolling my eyes every time this happened. "Answer me you low life!" Joe cried from his cell as another guard walked past him.

"Careful Joe, don't want you to blow a fuel tank." My voice always had a certain effect on Joe and he calmed down enough to take in my appearance. I saw him open his mouth and cut him off. "Yes I'm fine. No I didn't entertain them. And yes you can have the pocket watch." I replied I tossed the stolen watch to Joe. "So how was your day?" I asked and Joe's face closed down and he became quiet. "That good huh?"

"They threatened to cut off my fingers." Joe admitted sullenly.

It was another three months before something odd happened again. Some explosion on the surface caused dirt and grime to rain down on all of us making us even filthier. I noticed a voice drifting through the now crumbling debris. It sounded like me and Joe, which I mean similar sounding accents only this was crisper. I managed to see a tall figure through the dust crouching beside Joe and heard the figure talking quietly to him.

"Hello Joseph long-time no see." The voice greeted and Joe coughed in response.

"Hello Francesca, use a little too much sulfur again?"

"Oh you know me…" The figure helped Joe stand up.

I got worried that Joe was leaving and I would alone yet again. That guy that said acquaintances hurt less was full of malarkey! Losing anybody hurts!

"We have to move Joseph the guards will only be distracted for so long before they get wise to the diversion."

"Wait I can't leave Princess here."

"Aw Joe you got yourself a boyfriend?"

"What? NO!" Joe grimaced at the taller figure. "I'm not leaving without her Frankie!"

My eyes widened oh! Frankie was short for Francesca! Glad I found that out before I got myself hurt.

"Her? Oh Joseph we need to break you of your passion for strays."

"Frankie she kept me sane these last 6 months."

"Oh all right let's be off."

Frankie used an odd looking gun to slice open the bars of my cell and helped me up. I finally got a good look at the woman that saved my life. Yes she was tall; probably 6'1 she had tied back black hair. One of her eyes being covered by a patch made her seem all the more intimidating.


	3. Freedom!  I have a family?

Free I was finally free! The three of us were escorted by armored vehicles and showed where we could wash up. Joe must have seen my apprehension at the tub filled with water. I heard him ask Frankie to help me. Well that's not embarrassing at all! Frankie agreed and Joe left the two of us in the wash room. Frankie tried to comb out my hair to no avail.

"Good lord when was the last time you bathed!" I know she didn't mean to sound like a parent to a child but I figured she didn't really have much tact in gentleness.

"Counting this time?" I saw her nod. "This time." I admitted and Frankie frowned in realization. Frankie helped me figure out how to get into the tub without killing myself. She stared at my shoulder and got my hair wet. As she cleaned up my hair for me she asked me questions.

"Interesting brand you have."

"Yeah." I admitted quietly knowing she was talking about the Manchurian symbol they had burned onto me.

"What does it mean?" She asked another question as she rinsed out my hair.

"Shame."

"Why is it on your shoulder?"

"I was supposed to entertain the men the guards brought in. Instead I stole things from the gentlemen and the guards said I had shamed them. So that is what they branded me with."

"That's what it means in Manchurian. It doesn't mean shame to Englishmen. When you look at what the symbol means in English it translates into Sky."

"So I'm Sky Princess?"

"What did you do to get put in that place?" Frankie asked as she cleaned off my face and shoulders.

"I was born." I admitted drolly with an indifferent shrug.

"Who were your parents?" Frankie asked again as she rinsed the final amount of grime from my body.

"I don't know. I don't even know where I'm from."

"But you have a blood type. And that could help an acquaintance of mine to assist you."

"Who?" I asked curiously.

"He's around your age mid-20's. He invented a hand-held machine that can decipher genetic codes. If anybody can find out where your family is, then it's Dexter Dearborn." Frankie explained to me and then helped me into a pair of pants and a blouse.

I didn't recognize the person I was looking at.

"Is that me?" I asked so innocently that Frankie frowned sadly. The two of us heard a knock on the door and heard Joe call through.

"You two done yet?" Came the voice and the door opened a second later.

I looked at Joe; well he certainly cleaned up nicely. I started to feel self-conscious because he was just staring at me quietly.

"Princess? Is that you?" He asked with a smirk. He approached me and Frankie and moved around me. "Well you certainly clean up nice." He admitted and I smirked wryly at him.

"I was thinking the same thing about you." Joe was still staring at me and Frankie clipped him in the back of the head.

"Joseph." She warned him and he smirked sheepishly and backed away from me. "I had the idea that Dexter can use his molecule detector device and help Princess find her family."

"Frankie that's a brilliant idea!" Before I knew what happened Joe had grabbed my arm and had me running behind him until we were in a hangar with a bunch of engineers running about working.

"Hey CAP!" A pleased voice hollered over as a bright light came out of a small pen. "Glad you're back!"

"Likewise Dex." Joe admitted quietly to his friend and then Dex saw me beyond Joe.

"New friend Cap?" The guy took off some weird looking goggles and looked at me better.

"Something like that Dex."

"Any friend of Cap'n is a friend of mine!" The guy popped a piece of gum into his mouth and started to chew it. "Dexter Dearborn just call me Dex." He didn't look like he wanted to shake my hand. But Joe elbowed him and he raised his hand in greeting. I shook his hand with an odd look to Joe who smirked wolfishly at me.

"My name is Princess." I answered I hated getting those odd looks of confusion when I met new people. "That's the only thing they called me in the prison…"

"Dex, Princess was born in the prison. She doesn't know who her family is. Frankie gave us the idea that you could use you detector device."

"Well let's see what we can do…" Dex muttered and took me by the elbow and led me to a large desk that was completely cluttered with paper. He grabbed one my fingers and pricked my finger. I must have flinched because he gave me an apologetic grimace. "Probably should've warned ya about that…"

"That is all right, but why did you feel the need to stab me?" I heard Joe snicker and I glared at him.

"All I did was collect some of your blood. It will show me your genetic strand shortly. See?" Dex held up the small device for me to see.

I watched as a few lines dancing across the screen. Dex looked back at the device and frowned.

"Huh." He muttered to himself. "It says your fraternal strand comes from Jonathon Masterson. But his information doesn't list any children." Dex looked at more information. "His wife Winifred and he live in Liverpool England."

"I have a family?" I asked hopefully and Dex just nodded with a shrug. I couldn't stop myself and hugged him. I heard Joe snickering again and I noticed that Dex was uncomfortable with this display. I let him go apologized then hugged Joe. "I have a family!" I repeated happily to Joe who laughed and grabbed my shoulder in a brotherly gesture.

"So I heard." He grinned at me.


	4. And the World Falls Apart

I looked out of the window of the flying vessel we were currently on. Frankie, Dex and Joe were going with me to meet my parents for the first time. The others could tell I was a bundle of nerves. This was a very big thing for me. I've never met them before. They were let go after I was born so I don't even know what they look like. I stood up too nervous to sit in one place. I walked around and noticed Dex standing near another workbench. I approached him and noticed Joe and Frankie talking off to the side. I looked over Dex's shoulder to look at what he was working on. He turned his head and jumped in surprise at seeing me right there.

"Sorry." I muttered and walked around the small table.

"Sorry for what…? It's not like I'm working here…" Dex grumbled and went back to work.

I looked over and saw Joe nudging Frankie in her side prompting her to watch the two of us converse.

"Is there a reason why you're so dang quiet when ya walk?" Dex asked not looking up from his work.

"I used to do lifting work for the prison guards when I was a child."

"Lifting?" Dex finally looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

"I snatched things from people's pockets. The guards used my cute innocent features to their advantage." I saw out of the corner of my eye that Joe and Frankie were enjoying this talk between Dex and me. "So…" I started slowly trying to get into another discussion topic. "Frankie told me you designed this flying vessel?" Dex looked up at me again and smirked sheepishly.

"She told you correctly."

"It's a nice piece of work. How did you come up with the idea?" I asked as I looked down at a picture of an underwater ship.

"Oh I get the ideas from my comic books…" Dex admitted failing to see my confused look.

"I'm sorry a what?"

"Here we go…" Dex sighed miserably. "Listen just because I get my ideas from a comic book…everybody always teases me…"

"No!" I interrupted him causing him to stare at me in mid-rant. "I meant what is a comic-book?" I must have said something horrible because Dex's eyes widened in horror.

"You don't even know what a…? They're only the greatest things to come out of the printing press!" Dex argued his point but noticed I still had a confused expression. "I mean Shazam! I've never met nobody that never even heard of them!"

"Shazam?" I asked even more confused and I frowned at Joe who snorted with laughter. I noticed that even Frankie had her smirk hidden behind her hand. "Oh you two shush!"

The closer we got to Liverpool the more scared I got. I started to come up with every worst case scenario that I could come up with. Joe approached me when we were about to land.

"Now I hate to do this to you Princess. I have to debrief with my commanding officer over in the next town. Frankie is going to go with you, but I will see you later okay?" He asked worriedly and frowned seeing my panicked expression.

"I'm not lying here Joe, I'm getting scared…" I admitted out loud finally. "I mean what if they don't remember? What if they hate me?" Joe patted my shoulder awkwardly and told me it would be okay. Then he had left me there to go debrief with his officer.

Frankie approached me after we landed and led me to the car. One of her underlings drove us to a small farm in the middle of nowhere. I got out and noticed a tall man working the ground with a machine. I approached the man quietly and when he looked up at me his face was confused. I noticed that I had similar features like his.

"Who are you?" He asked me curiously and I moved closer. Frankie had opted to wait for me at the car.

"Father…?" I asked warily hoping he was who I was looking for.

As soon as the word left my mouth I knew something bad was going to happen. The man's face paled then started to go red with fury.

"You?" He spat angrily at me not caring that I had a confused, mortified expression. I then was on the ground when he struck me in the face. "You have a lot of nerve showing your face around here!"

'Jonathon dinner is going to be ready soon!' A lady called from the porch of the house.

I stood up still confused but I did notice that Frankie had moved closer.

"You are my father right? From the Manchurian Prison?" I asked worriedly and the man scowled angrily again. "Was that lady my mother?" I asked trying to make sense of things.

"No that is not your mother!" The man offered venomously. "Your mother died not long after we were let go. Evidently the pregnancy took a toll on her health! The guards agreed to let us go if we gave them you!"

"My mother's gone?" I asked feeling the air leave my lungs.

"Oh please it was your fault we were caught! Pregnant women cannot run very fast when secret police are chasing them!"

"You gave me to the prison?" I asked feeling sick to my stomach.

"We struck a deal with the prison. Our freedom for your life. I figured they would just kill you or something! Never did I even think they'd let you live this long!"

"But I searched for you two for so long…"

"Do you really think I would want you? Not after it was your fault we got caught. Definitely not after you managed to kill my wife! If you ever set foot on this property I swear I will kill you!"

I felt an empty void tearing apart my heart. I really do have nobody, no family whatsoever! Jonathon must have seen my trepidation over being turned away from his life. I turned slowly and started away but not fast enough for him and I felt a harsh shove to my back. I stumbled forward with a startled cry and landed hard onto the dirt road.

"I SAID GET OUT HERE!" He yelled enraged and was about to kick me while I was down in the dirt.

"I do believe you have made your point clear." I looked up Frankie who was standing beside me glaring with one eye at Jonathon. Frankie helped me up off of the ground and dusted me off. "It is a shame this occurred. Princess here works for Her Majesty's Royal Air Force 'special operations' division."

Jonathon looked at her and then me and paled. I was startled as well, I didn't think Frankie would ever lie about somebody working for them.

"She had come by a lot of monetary shipments and was allowed to keep them. She professed she wanted to find her parents and share in the wealth. But, since you disclaim her as your daughter…" Frankie gave Jonathon a snide sneer before turning around and calling back to me. "Come along Lieutenant."

"Uhm. Yes sir?" I answered unsure of what just happened.

"Wait!" Jonathon hollered after us and ran up to us. "You know I didn't mean what I said right?" He transformed before our very eyes. Now he wanted to have a father/daughter relationship?

"Oh so sorry. But it is I'm afraid too little too late." Frankie opened the car door and hurriedly shoved me in and looked back at the man who was now just standing there like an imbecile. "I guess now you can spend the remainder of your life thinking about the large sum of money that you could've had, but will not." Frankie walked around the car and opened the other door. "Good day sir." She got in and we drove away.


	5. Time to Go Home

Frankie looked over at me I know she looked at me. I was staring out of the window trying to stay unaffected by what just happened.

"Are you okay Princess?"

"Do I look okay?" I snapped back and sighed wiping a rampant tear from my eye. "And why did you lie about me working for you?" I took in another shaky breath and released it. "Aren't you going to get into trouble for that?"

"What I did Princess was make him regret hurting you. He will think about turning you away when he could've had a large sum of money. Sooner or later that information of what could've been will drive him mad."

The ride was quiet the rest of the way back to the base. The man that drove us got out and opened my door with an apologetic frown. I walked through the hangar from before and sighed miserably. I saw Dex working on more blueprints.

I tried to move quietly past him but he looked up and caught my movement.

"So how'd the reunion go?" He asked chewing on some more bubblegum.

"As I had expected…" I answered bitterly and hurried out of the hangar. I then sat on a scaffolding beam and watched everyone mill around the base. I obviously wasn't far enough away to not hear Dex talking to Frankie.

'So how did it go Frankie?'

'It didn't go well at all.'

'Why what happened?'

That one didn't sound like Dex. Figures Joe Sullivan would show up at the wrong time! I held my breath waiting to hear Frankie tell the two of them what happened. Thankfully she had talked quietly which meant if I couldn't hear then nobody else could either. I'm sure everyone heard Joe's voice shouting though.

"HE WHAT?"

'Good work Joseph yell a little louder next time. The other side of the hangar didn't hear you.'

I actually felt a smirk dart across my face. At least Frankie managed to have some tact while talking.

'He hit her?' Dex's voice sounded distraught so I looked down the hangar aisle and saw his confused expression. He was also scratching the back of his head.

'He hit her, shoved her into the ground and was about to kick her but I managed to stop that at least.' Frankie's facial expression lacked emotion of any kind, but I figured she was just always like that.

'You tell me where this prat lives!' I saw Joe's facial expression and was worried at the vein throbbing on his neck.

I had heard enough and made a decision. There was no point in living somewhere I didn't belong. I had no family, no-where to live, and basically the three people that I associate with the most would be considered mentally unstable on a good day. It was time for me to go back to the only home I ever knew.

I realized after I had gotten down from the scaffolding that I had no way to get where I needed to go. I saw one lone plane that was just sitting there. I noticed the number on the side of plane read h1109. Well that was an odd thing to call a plane but I shrugged and looked in the cockpit.

"What're ya doing?" The voice behind me startled me into slipping off of the ladder. I heard an oomph as I was caught. Whoever had caught wasn't used to saving girls from falling and had the wind knocked out of them. "Careful there Princess." I looked back to see Dex Dearborn holding me up awkwardly.

"Thanks." I managed to stammer out through my embarrassment.

"So what're you doing?" He asked again looking past me to the cockpit of the plane.

"I'm going home…" I muttered quietly and he gave me a concerned look.

"Thought Cap'n said ya didn't have a home?" Dex questioned with an odd expression.

"I'm going back to the Manchurian Prison, okay!" I snapped at him and his confused face became horrified.

"Why in God's name would ya do that?" He shouted in disbelief.

"There's nothing here for me. I have no place to live, no family to speak of. I'm just going to cut my losses and call it a life." I ended the conversation and tried to open the cockpit again. I turned around in time to see Dex talking to another engineer and sent the guy running for the hangar.

"Come on Princess, please just wait so Cap'n can talk to ya!" Dex pled turning his blue eyes onto me with a poor whipped dog look.

"I got to admit Dex that look is slowing me down…" I stated simply and he gave me a shy expression.

"Is it working?" He asked nervously and I quirked my head at him and smirked sadly.

"no." That two letter word deflated the guy and his face fell.

"Oy! Princess! Where do you think you're going?" Joe Sullivan stormed over with a look of determination.

"For a spin."

"She's going back to the Prison Cap." Dex admitted and I gaped at him.

"Seriously?" I snapped at him in disbelief.

"I'm afraid I can't let you do that Princess." Joe admitted and climbed up the ladder and hopped into the cockpit before I had the chance to.

"And why the hell not?" I snapped angrily but my facial expression went confused when Joe just smirked at me wryly.

"Cause I'm not going to let you just steal my plane…" I quirked my head in exasperation.

"Out of all the planes on this base I happened to try to steal yours?" I shook my head at my horrible luck. "And who the hell names their plane h1109?" I yelled and Joe cleared his throat and looked away embarrassedly. Dex smirked at me though and explained it further.

"You're not reading it backwards like in a mirror."

I looked over at Joe who still wasn't looking at me and I turned my head and read the name of the plane in the reflection of a nearby building. I saw that h1109 translated into 'Polly'. Wait wasn't that Joe's girlfriend's name? The one that he believed sabotaged his…?

I smirked vapidly at Joe who still looked uncomfortable.

"Oh that's RICH!" I snickered lightly.

"Oh shut up!" Joe snapped out with a slight pink tinge to his cheeks.


End file.
